warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mistlichts fanfictions/Een weg zonder emotie
VERBODEN IETS TE MAKEN WAT HIER OOK MAAR OP LIJKT, OOK IETS IN DE VORM VAN DAT BEV POEZEN DE MACHT HEBBEN EN KATERS NIKS ZIJN Krijgscode: (met Avondpoot in elkaar gezet) * 1. Een kater vecht zijn hele leven voor de Clan en blijft dit doen tot hij te oud is om nog verder te kunnen gaan. * 2. Alleen katers vechten. poezen worden gebruikt voor nieuwe krijgers te maken. * 3. Een poes moet de krijgscode overbrengen aan haar jong, wanneer die deze niet wil begrijpen wordt het jong achtergelaten. * 4. Tijdens het feest dat georganiseerd word eens in een maan kiezen de nieuw krijgers partners uit * 5. De oudste zoon van een leider wordt de leider daarna. Dit is NOOIT een poes, behalve als de leider geen andere zoons heeft. * 6. Ongehoorzame kittens, leerlingen of vrouwtjes worden gestraft in het bijzijn van haar of zijn familie/Gevechtspartner/Vriend als hij/zij die heeft. * 7. GEEN emoties * 8. Katers mogen poezen niet als hun gelijke beschouwen * 9. Katers kiezen de partners, poezen hebben daar niks over te zeggen * 10. Je doet alles wat van je gevraagd wordt, zelfs de gruwelijkste dingen. * 11. Zelfs voor je Vriend en Gevechtspartner (die alleen katers hebben, en die meestal dezelfde zijn) heb je geen gevoelens. * 12. Poezen zijn zwak, zij hebben wel gevoelens, maar alleen de gevoelens om te kunnen vallen voor de flirtpartij van een kater. * 13. Als er meer katers dan poezen zijn kan het zijn dan een kater meerdere partners heeft * (De regels voor de enige dochter van een leider gelden anders, zij wordt als de baas over iedereen behalve de leider gezien en heeft geen gevoelens) Hoofdstuk 1 Spikkelklauw keek in het rond. Ze lag opgerold in haar mosnest, in haar eigen hol. Ze glimlachte, vanavond zou het háár avond worden, ze zou de volgende nacht dit hol niet meer voor zichzelf hebben. Ze was de dochter van Scherpster, de machtige leider van de DonderClan. Het enige kind. Ze zou hem later opvolgen. Meestal moesten katers partners uitzoeken, maar in haar geval niet, zij zou de stekste, slimste en beste kater krijgen. Voor de beste kittens. Ze had zelfs een bediende, die zwanger zou worden gemaakt rond dezelfde tijd als Spikkelklauw, zodat ze voldoende melk had om voor Spikkelklauws toekomstige kittens te zorgen, waar ze zelf geen tijd voor had. De kittens van de bediende? Die werden koud gemaakt. Plotseling liep er een gestalte haar hol binnen. Scherpster. Spikkelklauw keek op. 'Hoeveel?' '4' 'wie?' 'Stormnacht, Tijmzang, Salienevel en Valkentand.' Even was Spikkelklauw uit het veld geslagen. 'Valkentand? Maar dat is mijn Vriend en Gevechtspartner.' Scherpster grijnsde even kort. 'Daarom juist, toen jij jong was hadden we het slimste en een van de sterkere jongen uitgekozen daarvoor, en dat is hij nu nog steeds.' Spikkelklauw knikte even. 'Het feest duurt 4 en een half uur, dus vier uur voor ieder en dan de Bekendmaking. Scherpster knikte. Haar vacht was helemaal schoongelikt en gekamd. De Zaal was al klaar, bij de randen van de zaal stonden tavels met papaverdrank, waar je dronken van kon worden. Daar zou ze deze avond niet van drinken. Ze kende de trucjes die de katten zouden gebruiken om haar te versieren, maar zij kende trucjes om hun aan het praten te krijgen, de beste partner uit te zoeken. Plotseling gingen de lichten aan, felle, gekleurde lampen zwaaiden lichtstralen in het rond. De geluidsboxen lieten de muziek knallen. Een gestalte kwam voor haar staan. Stormnacht. Ze bekeek hem goed, liep rondjes om hem heen en besnuffelde hem. Stormnacht was een grote sterke kat, zijn vacht had alle kleuren, maar zaten woest door elkaar heen alsof het stormde. Zijn ogen hadden een kille, oranje kleur. Toen ze klaar was met kijken keek ze naar zijn blik. Hij zag haar alleen als een goede partij voor een partner en kittens, en als hij hoog op wou komen in de clan, moest hij haar als partner nemen. Hij glimlachte naar haar, en sprak teder, met de kille achtertoon die ze gewend was. Hij liefkoosde haar, en trok haar mee naar de tafel met papaverdrank, ze deed alsof ze ervan dronk, en zag langzaam hoe Stormnacht wel dronk en langzaam dronken werd. Daardoor kwam ze er al snel achter dat hij niet al te slim was. Toen het uur voorbij was maakte ze kennis met Tijmzang, hij was niet veel beter dan Stormmacht maar kon goed zingen, het hele uur vermaakte hij haar met liedjes. Zijn vacht had de kleur van de herfstbladeren in het bos, en zijn ogen waren groen. Salienevel was niet veel beter. Spikkelklauw hoopte dat Valkentand een betere kandidaat zou zijn. 'Hi.' Spikkelklauw draaide zich om, en staarde in de ogen van Valkentand. Ze begon meteen te glimlachen, ookal wist ze dat ze Valkentand niet voor de gek kon houden, ze kenden elkaar al door en door doordat hij haar Vriend was, wat betekenden dat ze alles samen deden, en hij was ook haar Gevechtspartner. Al van jongs af aan vechten ze zij aan zij, waardoor hun gevechtsvliegtuigen perfect op elkaar afgestemd waren. Valkentand glimlachte, maar liet die glimlach meteen verdwijnen. 'Je weet dat je het bij mij niet hoeft te proberen. Netzoals ik weet dat ik het bij jou niet hoef te proberen, die andere sukkels trapten er wel in, maar ik niet.' 'Dat had ik al verwacht.' Valkentand ging zitten, terwijl hij nonchalant zijn voorpoot schoonlikte. 'Wat wil je doen?' Vroeg hij. 'moet de kater dat niet weten?' Zei Spikkelklauw koel. 'Jij bent de dochter van de leider. Nu zijn de rollen omgedraaid.' reageerde Valkentand. Spikkelklauw ging zitten, en zweeg. Valkentand schoof op, zodat hun pelsen elkaar raakten. 'Jij verwacht dat ik jou kies, zo te zien.' 'Ik ken jou goed genoeg om te weten dat je geen domkop wilt.' weer zweeg Spikkelklauw. Ze maakte in haar hoofd een lijstje van de voor en nadelen van alle katers. Toen het uur voorbij was liep ze naar haar vader. 'Valkentand.' 'Waarom?' 'De anderen hebben geen hersens.' Scherpster liet zijn blik over zijn dochter glijden. 'Goede keus, ik had niks anders verwacht.' Stormnacht, Tijmzang en Salienevel waren niet verdrietig of teleurgesteld, ze keken meteen naar de andere poezen. Valkentand liep zwijgend naar zijn nieuwe partner toe. Spikkelklauws hart begon sneller te kloppen. Haar ogen bleven kil. Valkentand sloeg zijn staart om haar heen en bracht gaar naar haar hol, dat nu van hun tweeën zou zijn. Spikkelklauw zag dat, waarschijnlijk een van de leerlingen, haar mosnest vergroot had en er nu ruimte voor twee in zat. Ze rolde zich erin op. Valkentand krulde zich op om haar heen. 'Ik zei toch dat je mij zou kiezen?' Hoofdstuk 2 Valkentand moest lachen in zichzelf. Hij had vanaf het begin al geweten dat Spikkelklauw hém zou kiezen, als haar Vriend kende hij haar genoeg om te weten dat die andere drie katers niks zouden zijn voor Spikkelklauw. Maar de kittens zouden sterk en slim moeten zijn, anders konden ze het leiderschap niet aan. Die andere katten hadden niet meer hersens dan een muis. Daar was hij wel blij om. Spikkelklauw was nu zíjn partner, en ze was daarvoor de beste kandidaat van de clan, de andere poezen hadden nog minder hersens dan Stormnacht. Ze zouden geen waardige partners vormen. Zijn kittens moesten de beste worden, met de beste moeder. Dat zou alleen met Spikkelklauw lukken. Hij snoof de lucht op. Een bekende geur kwam aandrijven. Spikkelklauw. 'Kom, als Vriend moeten we samen jagen.' Haar stem klonk in zijn oor. 'Ja, schatje. Hoe moet ik je nu noemen? Gevechtspartner? Vriend? Partner? Schatje? Of gewoon Spikkelklauw?' Een lage grom klonk op uit Spikkelklauws keel. 'Als je schatje maar laat, de rest vind ik prima.' 'Dan noem ik je partner, ''dan weet iemand welke trofee ik heb weten te scoren.' Spikkelklauw keek hem aan. 'Vergeet niet dat jij mijn troffee bent. Valkentand.' Valkentand haalde zijn schouders op. 'Best.' 'Kom, we zouden gaan jagen.' Spikkelklauw sloeg haar staart om Valkentand heen. Valkentand duwde zijn pels tegen Spikkelklauw aan. Hij liet zich meeslepen door zijn nieuwe partner. Toen ze zich los rukte voor de jacht bleef haar aanraking branden. Hij staarde naar haar slanke gespierde lichaam, haar soepele beweging en merkte het gemak op waarmee ze de muis ving. De toekomstige moeder van zijn kittens. Hij moch zichzelf gelukkig stellen. Scherpster keek Spikkelklauw doordringend aan. 'Er is iets wat je moet weten' begon hij. Spikkelklauw schoof zenuwachtig heen en weer. 'Ik heb onderzoek gedaan naar Valkentands stamboom. Verdacht veel voorouders zijn uit de clan gegooid of gedood omdat ze Regel 7 en Regel 11 van de Krijgscode hebben overtreden. Ik zal hopen dat Valkentand dat niet doet. Spikkelklauw verstijfde. Ze dacht aan alle gevechten die ze zij aan zij had gevochten met Valkentand, en de vele jachten, de vele patrouilles die ze met hem gevoerd had. Hij was soms nonchalant geweest, meer dan een ander, maar dat waren geen gevoelens. 'Ik weet zeker dat dat toeval is, vader. Valkentand heeft er in iedergeval nooit last van gehad' zij ze. Scherpster keel haar even aan. 'Oke. Dan zal dat het zijn geweest.' Spikkelklauw keek recht in de ogen van haar vader. Scherpster keek het eerst weg. Spikkelklauw glimlachte. Ze was niet zo zwak als een poes, ze was sterker dan een krijger. 'Trouwens, vader. Ik verwacht al kittens van hem.' Valkentand volgde haar de hele tijd met haar ogen, sinds ze zwanger was beschermde hij haar. Het irriteerde Spikkelklauw, maar ze begreep het. De kittens moesten geen gevaar lopen, als er iets met Spikkelklauw zou gebeuren zouden ze waarschijnlijk misvormd geboren worden. Terwijl ze de sterkste krijgers zouden moeten worden. Zijn geur dreef haar neus binnen. ze draaide zich om. 'Vanavond is er weer een feest. Zullen wij gaan?' Partners gingen vaker samen naar een feest. Spikkelklauw glimlachte, ze had er nu al zin in. 'Graag' reageerde ze. Ze bedacht plotseling dat op feesten wel emoties werden getoond, alleen waren ze niet echt. Anders zouden de feesten niet leuk zijn. De partners zouden liefde laten zien. Aan elkaar natuurlijk. Ze keek op. Valkentand keek haar vreemd aan. 'Ik heb er ook zin in.' Reageerde hij. 'Het zal laat worden, en je bent zwanger, kom. We gaan even slapen.' Spikkelklauw knikte. Ze liet zich tegen hem aanleunen. Ze bedacht plotseling dat Valkentand misschien niet enorm groot was, maar wel groter dan de gemiddelde kat. Ze kon zich zonder problemen in zijn poten oprollen in haar mosnest. Ze liet zich begeleiden naar haar mosnest. Waar ze meteen in slaap viel. De lampen zwaaiden in het rond, de muziek stond op het hardst. Ze konden elkaar nauwelijks verstaan. Het maakte Valkentand niks uit. Spikkelklauw lachte naar hem. Ze leunde tegen hem aan, Valkentand gaf haar een lik. Het was niet echt. Na het feest, overdag, zou ze even afstandelijk als altijd zijn. Zou die kille blik terugkomen. Die stem die je raakte als een zweepslag. Maar nu speelde ze een verliefde poes. Valkentand nam zonder tegen te spartelen de rol van een verliefde partner over. Spikkelklauw giechelde. 'Papaverdrank?' Fluisterde Valkentand uitdagend in haar oor. Spikkelklauw knikte. Voordat een poes een partner had mocht ze die drank nog niet drinken. En het vorige feest had ze niks gehad, Valkentand had haar toen goed in de gaten gehouden. Spikkelklauw likte gretig wat papaverdrank op, Valkentand deed alsof hij haar voorbeeld volgde. Nu moest hij nuchter blijven. Hij wist niet waarom, maar zijn instinct waarschuwde hem. Spikkelklauw likte meer van de drank op, en Valkentand zag glimlachend dat ze al begon te wankelen. 'Lekker?' Vroeg hij. 'Ja!' Giechelde Spikkelklauw. Ze begon weer tegen hem aan te leunen, haar volle gewicht hing tegen hem aan terwijl ze nog een paar slokken nam. Hij likte haar teder rond haar oren. Spikkelklauw bleef giechelen. Ze zwaaide speels haar poot naar hem toe. Valkentand verstijfde. Er was iets grondig mis... Hij sprong tegen Spikkelklauw op, en duwde haar in een andere kamer, waarna hij de deur dicht deed. Op slot. Spikkelklauw giechelde, ze likte zenuwachtig Valkentands wang. Valkentand duwde haar tegen de grond aan. 'Stil!' Siste hij. Spikkelklauw bevroor. 'Wha-at..' Begon ze. Het volgende moment klonk er een oorverdovende knal. Hoofdstuk 3 Spikkelklauw vervloekte zichzelf. De harde knal had haar wakker geschud. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' Snauwde ze. Ze sprong naar de deur toe maar Valkentand hield haar tegen. 'Een aanval. Waarschijnlijk van de SchaduwClan, ze houden ervan om ons tijdens feesten aan te vallen. Maar we hebben er niks aan als jij er nu naartoe gaat. Je kent de regels van een zwangere poes. Die tellen ook voor de dochter van de leider. Scherpster heeft het met me erover gehad.' Snauwde hij. Spikkelklauw zweeg, ondanks dat ze wou vechten wist ze dat hij gelijk had. Plotseling werd er op de deur geramd. Valkentand schok duidelijk, hij pakte Spikkelklauw op, die er nijdig van werd, en drukte ergens op een steen. Elke kamer of grot van de DonderClan had een kleine, net groot genoeg voor twee volwassen katten, geheime kamer. Valkentand duwde haar erin, propte zichzelf erbij en sloot de deur. Spikkelklauw voelde zich ongemakkelijk. Haar gezicht zat vlak naast het gezicht van Valkentand, en ze zat met haar lichaam tegen die van hem aangedrukt. Valkentand zat zo dat hij voor de ingang zat, als ze de ingang zouden vinden zouden ze Valkentand genadeloos vermoorden met de werpklauwen waar de SchaduwClan bekend om stond. Dat waren scherpe, dodelijke projectielen die in de vacht van de tegenstander werd gegooid. Valkentand zou het wapen in deze houding opvangen voordat het hij haar in de buurt kwam. Valkentand keek haar recht in de ogen aan. 'Stil.' Fluisterde hij. Spikkelklauw weigerde. Een stem in haar hoofd riep om een gevecht. 'Nee..' Protesteerde ze zacht. Valkentand siste geergerd, en drukte toen zijn mond tegen die van haar aan. Spikkelklauws hard klopte wilt. Maar ze hield die onder bedwang. Ze liet het toe. Valkentand was haar partner. Toen trok hij zijn mond weg. 'Ik wist niks anders om je stil te krijgen. Blijf je nu stil?' Even twijfelde Spikkelklauw, ze was slim genoeg om te weten dat de SchaduwClankatten háár zochten, zij was de enige dochter van de DonderClanleider. Als ze haar te pakken zouden krijgen zou de DonderClan geen opvolgers meer hebben. Ze knikte. Toen hoorde ze weer een knal, en ze stelde zich voor hoe de deur van de kamer waar ze net in zaten openvloog. 'Ze moet hier ergens zijn!' Een zware stem klonk vlak bij hun. 'Zie jij ze dan?' Een andere stem gromde ongeduldig. Spikelklauw schrok. Ze keek naar Valkentand, en ze vormde met haar lippen een woord. ''WindClan. '''We moeten haar vinden!' gromde een derde, vrouwelijke stem waar het gezag van een leider in doorklonk. 'We hebben haar, en de partner die ze nu waarschijnlijk heeft, nodig om de Oude Krijgscode in ere te verstellen!' Spikkelklauw verstijfde. De Oude Krijgscode... wou de WindClan emoties terug? Poezen en Katers gelijken maken? Ze besefte plotseling, dat de stem die als de leider geklonken had, een poes was. Doornster, de (oude?) WindClanleider had zonen. Géén dochters. Ze slikte. Valkentand had alles ook al op een rijtje gezet zag ze, want hij keek haar ongelovig aan. 'Waarom ook de partner eigenlijk?' De tweede stem gromde weer ongeduldig. 'Waarschijnlijk houd ze niet van die, is het zo'n domkop.' 'Nee.' De stem van de poes klonk vastberaden. 'Spikkelklauw is niet dom, ik ken haar, waarschijnlijk kiest ze Valkentand, een prima krijger. Hij heeft in iedergeval meer hersens dan jullie twee bij elkaar.' Die poes kende haar... Waarvan? Spikkelklauw groef in haar herinneringen naar die stem. Ze kon niks herinneren, maar haar gevoel zei dat ze de stem moest kennen. De naam lag op het puntje van haar tong... Als ze de naam nou kon herinneren... Hoofdstuk 3 ''Ze keek angstig het hol uit. haar vader en moeder zaten hevig te ruzieën. Haar broertje, Doornkit, Zat er angstig, ineengedoken naast. Haar moeder schreeuwde. Schreeuwde ze nou, dat haar eerstgeborende, Spikkelkit leider moest worden? Spikkelkit keek angstig. Haar moeder riep ook dat iedereen gewoon zichzelf moest zijn, ze torende boven haar vader uit. Spikkelkit begon te jammeren. Haar vader zag haar en snauwde iets naar haar, Spikkelkit kromp ineen. Op slag stil. Haar moeder keek naar haar. Ze glimlachte. Toen draaide ze zich om. Een klauw vloog over haar vaders gezicht. Een bloederige streep kleurde de grond rood. Spikkelkit zat verstijfd. Haar vader werd woedend. Hij schreeuwde tegen haar moeder. Haar moeder glimlachte alleen maar. 'Breng de emoties terug. Scherpster. Of je zal het berouwen.' Haar vader begon te lachen. 'Ik zal het berouwen? Vergeet het.' Haar moeder glimlachte alleen maar. Ze liep rustig naar Doornkit toe. 'Het spijt me, schatje, maar je vader vraagt erom.' Ze buigt haar hoofd. Spikkelkit had het gebaar al vaak gezien. Ze begreep het niet. Hoezo zou haar moeder er spijt van moeten krijgen als ze Doornkit een lik geeft? Ze verstijfd bij het beeld wat ze ziet. Geen lik. Haar moeder bijt haar zoon. Doornkit jammert. Hij valt op de grond, waar een grote, rode vlek zich verspreid. Spikkelkit krimpt doodsbang in elkaar als haar moeder op haar afkomt. 'Ik kom terug, vergeet dat niet, schatje van me.' Fluistert ze. Ze buigt haar hoofd, en geeft Spikkelkit een lik. Spikkelkit verwachte tanden in haar vel te voelen, maar die kwamen niet. Toen rende haar moeder weg, een blik werpend op haar vader, die verstijfd boven Doornkit staat. Haar mond ging open. 'Spikkelklauw is niet dom, ik ken haar...' Spikkelklauw werd met een schok wakker. Ze sprong op. Dit moest haar vader weten. Valkentand, die tegen haar aan lag, werd meteen wakker. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg hij. 'Gaat je niks aan.' Snauwde Spikkelklauw. Ze sprong uit haar hol naar het leidershol. De maan stond hoog aan de hemel, maar dat boeide haar niks. Haar vader lag opgerold in zijn nest, na haar moeders vertrek had hij geen nieuwe partner genomen. 'Leiders mogen in hun hele leven maar 1 partner hebben' was zijn reactie geweest als ze daar na had gevraagd. Ze schudde hem wakker. Het litteken op zijn gezicht viel haar op, ze had er nooit bij nagedacht. Het was door haar moeder gemaakt. Scherpsters hoofd ging met een ruk omhoog. 'Wat is er?' mauwde hij kortaf. 'Ik weet wie de nieuwe leider van de WindClan is.' Reageerde ze. Haar vader keek haar geïnteresseerd aan. 'Wie dan?' Spikkelklauw wachtte even. 'Zachtroos. Mijn moeder.' Spikkelklauw siste nijdig. Ze haatte haar moeder. Hoe kon ze? Ze moesten de n''ieuwe krijgscode in ere houden, niet de ''oude! ''Ze hief nog een keer haar neus op, in de hoop vijandelijke krijgers te ruiken. Ze kon een gevecht nu wel gebruiken. Jammer. Niks. Dit zou weer zo'n doorsnee gevechtspatrouille worden. Saai. Ze voelt Valkentands vacht tegen haar vacht strijken. Ze deed afstandelijker sinds haar droom, die ze niet aan hem verteld had. Ze merkte dat Valkentand onhandig erachter probeerde te komen hoe hij zich moest gedragen als haar partner, maar dat liet haar koud. Ze ergerde zich aan het feit dat Valkentand haar gered had tijdens het feest, ze zou nu waarschijnlijk een gevangene van haar moeder zijn, of dood, omdat ze zich niet zomaar zou laten meenemen Het ergerde haar dat iemand haar had gered, ookal was diegene haar Vriend, Gevechtspartner en partner. Als Valkentand alleen haar Gevechtspartner was geweest, of Vriend, had het haar niks uitgemaakt. Dan was het normaal. Als partner ergerde ze zich er enorm aan, of dat kwam door haar moeder wist ze niet. Nu wist ze niet of Valkentand had gehandeld omdat ze zijn meerdere was, of uit.... ''liefde. Ze schudde haar kop. Valkentand zou niks doen uit liefde, daar was ze alleen bang voor door haar moeder. En door wat haar vader over zijn stamboom had verteld. Valkentand voelde geen emoties als blij, haat en liefde. Alleen iets wat een klein beetje de richting aangaf, netzoals Spikkelklauw zelf en alle andere clankatten. Behalve de WindClan dan, de verraders. Het was bijna tijd voor de Grote Vergadering, daar was ze blij om. Ze konden daar de WindClan, haar moeder, om een verklaring vragen. Als haar moeder met haar idiote idee door bleef gaan konden ze altijd nog samen met de andere clans, die netzoals de DonderClan, de Nieuwe Krijgscode in ere bleven houden, de WindClan een lesje leren. Hoofdstuk 4 Valkentand wist het niet meer. Wat was er nou goed? De oude of de nieuwe krijgscode? Hij was na gaan denken over hem en Spikkelklauw sinds de ontmoeting met de WindClankatten. Hij wist het niet meer. Met de oude krijgscode zouden hij en Spikkelklauw samen kunnen leven, normaal, zonder de druk die op Spikkelklauws schouders lag als toekomstige leider. Eens had hij dat een goede partij gevonden, nu ergerde hij zich eraan dat Spikkelklauw de baas over hem was, en niet andersom. Hij zou dan over haar kunnen waken en háár bevelen geven, inplaats van omgedraaid. Nu kon hij alleen bij haar slapen wanneer ze het toevallig goed vond en ze in een goede bui was. Sinds de ontmoeting met de WindClankatten.... Valkentand wist zeker dat Spikkelklauw er een kende, die ene die hun namen had genoemd. Waarom vertelde ze hem er niks over? Hij had andere dingen voorgesteld, met haar als partner. Hij voelde zich rot. Hij keek in de richting van de hollen van de poezen met hun kittens, hoe konden zij het volhouden? Zonder gevechten en jaagpatrouilles ok hun af te leiden? De maan stond hoog aan de hemel, en weerspiegelde Spikkelklauws ogen kil. Ze stond stevig op haar vier poten, terwijl ze op het podium voor de leiders met hun opvolgers zat. Haar vader zat naast haar, wachtend op de andere clans. Zij waren het eerst hier. Haar vader knikte naar haar, en Spikkelklauw ging zitten, terwijl ze haar staart om zich heen sloeg. Ze had met haar vader afgesproken dat zij, Spikkelklauw, dit keer het woord ging doen. Het zou een goede training voor later zijn, en, Spikkelklauw was erbij geweest. Scherpster niet. Ze keek kil naar een plotselinge stroom van katten. De SchaduwClan was gearriveerd. Op het zelfde moment kwam vanuit de andere kant een andere stroom katten. RivierClan. Goudster, de leider van de SchaduwClan sprong op het podium. Gevolgd door Roosster van de RivierClan. Haar naam klonk misschien lief, achter haar ogen schuilde een kille blik die je deed bevriezen. 'Waar is de WindClan?' Haar stem leek als een zweep in Spikkelklauws vel te slaan. Spikkelklauw keek op. 'Hier zijn wij.' Een stem, zacht als dons, klonk achter haar rug. Zonder de geur geroken te hebben en haar te zien wist Spikkelklauw wie het was. 'Zachtroos.' Haar stem sloeg doen de lucht. Als een zweep porde het in de flanken van de aanwezige katten, die zwegen. Haar stem deed iedereen bevriezen, het resultaat wat Spikkelklauw had gehoopt. 'Het is nu Zachtster, de SterrenClan staat aan mijn kant. Ik heb mijn negen levens gekregen. Nu moeten jullie luisteren naar...' 'Stop.' Spikkelklauw stond op, en keek haar moeder aan. Toen draaide ze zich om naar alle aanwezige katten. 'Luister. Zachtroos, mijn moeder, ik weiger haar bij haar nieuwe naam te noemen, heeft ooit de DonderClan en Scherpster veraden. Ze dode de opvolger, mijn broertje Doornkit om vervolgens weg te gaan. Waarom? Omdat ze de oude krijgscode terug wilt.' De katten schoven ongemakkelijk heen en weer. Sommige stonden klaar met kille ogen om de WindClan aan te vallen als het moest. Het was verboden om het ook maar over de oude krijgscode te hebben, alleen daarop stond al de doodstraf. 'Ik heb haar laatst horen zeggen dat ze hem opnieuw op wilt richten.' Zachtroos lachte achter haar. 'Dat klopt helemaal liefje.' Ze wou Spikkelklauw strelen met haar staart, maar ze grauwde naar haar moeder, terwijl ze haar klauwen ontblootte. 'Ik wil inderdaad doen wat mijn dochter zegt. Er heerst al lang genoeg wanorde in deze clans. Kijk naar alle poezen, hebben zij een leven? Nee. Hebben jullie een stem in de clan? Nee. Wat gebeurt er als jullie verliefd worden? Jullie worden gedood of verbannen. Wat is beter? Denk na. De HemelClan heeft het de WindClan geleerd, wij zullen het jullie leren.' Vele katten begonnen te juichen. Spikkelklauw keek ontzet toe. 'Hoe durven jullie?!' Schreeuwde Roosster. Haar clan had zich opgesplitst. De helft ging samen met de DonderClan in een beschermende kring om het podium staan, de andere helft joelde en ging tussen de WindClankatten staan. Goudster brulde. Zijn clan had het voorbeeld van de RivierClan vervult. 'We zullen later jullie kittens en partners bevrijden! Nu gaan we kennismaken met onze nieuwe katten!' Schreeuwde Zachtster. Met een enorme sprong ging ze van het podium af. De WindClan verdween. Roosster draaide zich om naar Goudster. 'Onze clans zijn nu te klein. We zullen ons niet kunnen verdedigen, we moeten ons vereniggen. Tot mijn grote spijt.' Goudster knikte, hij keek naar Scherpster. 'Voortaan zullen we samen een clan zijn, als Scherpster het ermee eens is. Code 7012. Scherpster knikte. 'Die verteld ons inderdaad dat we dit moeten doen in dit geval. Ookal zou het mij zeer spijten. Dus we heten nu de MaanClan?' De andere leiders knikten. 'Mijn kamp is het grootst. We zullen daarheen gaan.' Ging Scherpster door. De andere leiders knikten. Spikkelklauw keek vol afschuw toe. Wat gebeurde er? Toch gingen de leiders rustig door met praten. Code 7012 '' In het geval dat een of meer clan(s) de Oude Krijgscode gaan volgen zullen de andere clans een clan vormen, de MaanClan, naar de maan die kil schijnt en boven alle sterren verheven is. '' Spikkelklauws poot trilde. Ze sloeg het boek dicht en gooide het aan de kant. Ze zouden voortaan echt 1 clan vormen. Ze hadden nu drie ''leiders, te veel. Ze herinnerde zich de regel dat de RivierClan en de SchaduwClan leiders hun partners kozen wanneer ze wouden, niet op een feest. Ze hadden allebij geen partner. Spikkelklauw was woedend. Ze keek naar buiten, waar Roosster en Goudster naast elkaar zaten. Ze kon hun horen. 'De katten moeten eraan wennen dat rivalen plotseling vrienden zijn.' Klonk Goudsters stem 'klopt.' Roossters altijd kille stem antwoorde. 'Ik weet dat jij geen partner hebt... Zullen we anders partners worden? Als symbool voor de nieuwe clan?' Stilte. 'Dat lijkt me het beste.' Klonk Roosster echt altijd kil? Spikkelklauw keek zonder uitdrukkingen toe hoe de Goudster zijn nieuwe partner omgooide met een vreemde glans in zijn ogen, en haar daarna optilde. Waarschijnlijk droeg hij haar naar Goudsters toegewezen hol. Spikkelklauw zuchtte. Ze keek naar de sterren en de maan. ''Waarom moest dit gebeuren? Alles zou nu anders worden. Ik wou geen verandering! Alles ging prima tot mijn moeder opdook! De leiders maakte constant ruzie, netzoals de katten. Spikkelklauw was het zat. Ze sprong op het kleine podium, en riep de clan. Of de clans. Een grote groep katten verzamelde zich onder haar. Ze wachtte rustig. 'Luister. Ik weet dat jullie denken dat we samen 1 grote clan moeten zijn, maar dat hoeft niet. We kunnen als drie grote groepen toch met gemak 1 groep verslaan? Denk eens in, wel effect het geeft als een van onze clans, ogenschijnlijk zwak op een plek gaat zitten als in een grot, en de WindClan zal hen dan aanvallen. Als een van de twee andere groepen dan de krijgers van de WindClan in de rug aanvalt zitten ze in de val. Al helemaal als de laatste groep genadeloos de kittens, poezen en oudsten van de WindClan uitmoord. Ik noem maar wat. We kunnen samenwerken, maar hoezo zouden we meteen 1 clan vormen?' Alle katten begonnen te juichen. Spikkelklauw glipte met een glimlach weg, voordat de leiders iets konden doen was het plan al gesmeed. Mijn klauwen zijn rood. Bloedrood. Het deert me niet. Verwond me, wat maakt het uit. Ik voel het toch niet. Mijn hart is ijskoud, mijn lichaam een last. Alleen mijn tanden en klauwen helpen me. Een gevecht. Ik hou ervan het licht in de ogen van mijn tegenstander te zien. Als het uitsterft. Een vuur. Brandend, sterk, verslindend. Niks. Als ze in mijn ogen staren weten ze dat ze niks zijn. De dood staat hun te wachten, hoeveel littekens het me ook kost. Ik laat de dood niet los, hij is mijn vriend. Samen strijden we, zij aan zij. Mijn klauwen flitsen bloedrood op, hij kan weer oogsten. Ik hou ervan, bloed, dood... dat is mijn leven. Hoe niemand mij kent. Wacht, wat? Ja. Hoe niemand mijn kant. Hoe kan de buitenkant zo onschuldig ogen, nooit het bloed hebben gekend? Nooit hebben klauwen zich in mijn vacht gesneden, nooit is mijn lichaam ontsierd, hoe erg sommige hun best ook hebben gedaan. Het lichaam is sierlijk, lenig, maar in staat om daardoor de ergste slagen te ontwijken, maar met onverbiddelijke tanden het bloed te drinken van de tegenstander. Een poes. De enige, hoe sterk anderen ook zijn... Pijn heb ik gevoeld. Erger dan je het je kan voorstellen, maar niks deert me. Hoe je ook over me gehoord hebt, vriendschap ken ik niet, intiemer of minder intiem ook niet. Zelfs wraak of vijandschap. Alleen die lege plek in mijn ziel, die kille.... Mijn ogen. Hoe ik me ook gedraag, ze zullen altijd mijn gedrag weerspiegelen. Mijn ware ik, die niemand kent. Moordend trek ik over de vlaktes, als jij een vuur bent ben ik water, als jij water bent ben ik de warme winden uit de woestijn die het water wegblazen en verdampen, ben jij wind? Dan ben ik een berg. Groot, vast. Die de wind tegenhoud. Ben jij een berg? Dan ben ik vuur, zal ik eerst al het vruchtbare grond wegbranden, dan met hitte het zand doen opstuiven, het door de wind laten meenemen... Ga door. Vertel over mij, het zal mij nooit kunnen zijn. Ik ben niet te beschrijven in woorden, ik ben wat vele slecht noemen, maar als je mij bent weet je wel beter. Ik weet wat leven en dood betekend. Leven is niks waard, dood is oneindig. Ik zou nooit kunnen zijn als andere poezen, om de paar maanden kittens krijgen... alleen in een hoekje liggen voor eeuwig. Ik zou moeten opstaan, vechten. Mijn klauwen bot laten bereiken, mijn tanden de hersenstam moeten laten breken. In geen gevecht waarin ik vecht verliest mijn kant, ookal blijf ik als enige over. Ik ben een moordenaar, of wat netter gezegd, een soldaat. Hoofstuk 5 Ik kijk op. 'Je hebt een oorlog ontketent.' de kat tegenover me komt naast me zitten. 'Dat is de bedoeling, de WindClan moet sterven. Wat er ook gebeurt. Ik zal toekijken over hun kamp, dat besmeurd zal worden met lijken van dode katten. WindClankatten. Het lichaam dat het onherkenbaarst is is diegene de dit allemaal heeft veroorzaakt, uit stukken gereten door mijn eigen klauwen en tanden. En dan zal het branden, ik zal zelf het vuur aansteken.' Ik kijk de poes aan, mijn partner. 'Wat kan je toch gruwelijk zijn.' Haar kille ogen branden door mijn lichaam heen. 'Ik ben niet gruwelijk, ik ben normaal, ik weet wat alles betekend tot tegenstelling van anderen.' Ze staat op, en trippelt weg. Ik weet niet wat ik ben begonnen door haar als partner te kiezen. Ze was lang niet de poes dat ik altijd gedacht had. Spikkelklauw wachtte braaf in het hol van haar vader. Uiteindelijk kwam hij binnen. Haar vader. Met een zucht ging hij zitten. 'Wat heb je nou weer gedaan..' 'Ik heb gedaan wat iedereen diep van binnen zou willen.' Ze keek haar vader kil aan. 'Doen we het of niet?' 'Ze gaan akkoord.' 'Mooi.' Spikkelklauw stapte naar buiten. Ze had al zin in het gevecht wat zou komen, ze keek nog een keer om. 'Zorg dat wij de groep zijn die de indringers in de rug aanvallen. Zachtroos is van mij, ik dood iedereen persoonlijk die aan haar zit.' Haar vader knikte. 'Wie is hier nou eigenlijk de leider? Jij of ik?' Kille ogen keken de kater aan. 'Vanaf nu ben ik de leider, dat weet jij al te goed. Al zou in naam jij de leider zijn. Nu is het mijn beurt, jij hebt je kans gehad, en verprutst. Nu is het mijn beurt, en ik zal niet falen.' De leiders waren in hun hol hun plan aan het uitwerken. Zo noemden ze het. Hun plan. Roosster zorgde op dit moment voor de bescherming van de oudste, en was niet aanwezig bij de andere leiders. Waarom niet? Ze is een poes, maar een betere leider dan de mijn vader en Goudster bij elkaar. ''Dat meende ze, een diep respect zat ingeworteld in haar vlees, her respect voor een meerdere. Roosster was de enige voor wie ze dat voelde, maar ze was een vijand. Tenminste. Binnenkort zouden ze weer vijanden zijn. Nu, even kort, waren ze bondgenoten. Plotseling zag ze een schim de kraamkamer binnenkruipen. haar oren spitsten zich, ze had de schim als een van haar eigen krijgers herkent. Ze vangt niet veel op, maar besefte dat de krijger zich bij Zachtroos wilt gaan aansluiten, en de moederkat met haar kittens wou meenemen. Ze trok haar lippen op, waar scherpe tanden zichtbaar werden. Een schreeuw. Vol pijn en leed. En emoties. Spikkelklauws ogen werden groot. Ze stapte tevoorschijn, keer neer op een moederkat die met haar tanden begraven zat in de nek van de kater. 'Wat heeft dit te betekenen?' De moederkat keek op. 'Spikkelklauw.' Vol ontzag. Ze boog. 'Hij wou mij mijn kittens meenemen naar die verrader. Ik heb hem daarom gedood. 'Hoe heb je hem neer gekregen? Hij vecht al zijn hele leven, en jij...' Spikkelklauw keek haar fronsend aan. 'Ik weet het niet... Moederinstinct misschien? Niet dat ik wat voel voor deze irritante muizenbreinen.' Vol walging tikte ze met haar poot een van de kittens weg die naar zijn vaders lijk kroop. De kitten jammerde terwijl hij riep om zijn vader. Spikkelblad viel uit naar de kitten, haar tanden klapten hard dicht vlak voor zijn neus. 'Jammer. Niet. Die. Vader. Van. Je. Is. Een. Verrader.' De kitten dook achteruit, zijn oren plat tegen zijn kopje gedrukt. Spikkelblad deed een stap in zijn richting. 'Wees blij dat je vader dood is, muizenbrein.' Toen draaide ze zich met een ruk om en liep weg. Hoofdstuk 6 ''Poezen kunnen zichzelf niet verdedigen. Poezen kunnen zichzelf niet verdedigen. Poezen kunnen zichzelf niet verdedigen. ''Fout! Was ze zelf daar niet een voorbeeld van? Wie van de katers kon haar vechtkunsten evenaren? Wie van de katers durfde het tegen Roosster op te nemen? Wie van de katers zou na een lui leven in de kraamkamer een krijger kunnen doden binnen enkele seconden? Nou? Geen. Dat besef drong hard aan, erg hard. Katers waren de baas. Een ding wat haar van jongs af aan was aangeleerd, samen met dat er een uitzondering was. Zij. Spikkelklauw. Ze was bijzonder omdat ze de enige dochter van een leider die geen zoons had. Nou, ze durfde te wedden dat als ze de poezen goed zou trainen ze beter zouden zijn dan de katers. Veel beter. ''Moederinstinct. Zo had de poes het genoemd. Moederinstinct. Een simpel woord waarvan Spikkelklauw dacht dat het door de seizoenen heen vervaagd was, weggewaaid als as in de wind. Maar het was er nog. Alleen... verbeterd. De poes minachtte haar zwakke kittens, dat was in haar blik gezien geweest. Maar toch had het er haar aan toegezet een krijger te doden. Met de juiste training, aansturing, kon dat worden omgezet tot een dodelijke golf... Nee. Zo mocht ze niet denken, dat klonk als de oude krijgscode. Maar het kon geen kwaad om er later, wanneer dit allemaal voorbij was, er iets mee te doen.